Un sacré repas
by stateof-holland
Summary: Daniel Sharman se rend à un repas avec ses collègues du cast de Teen Wolf et se rend compte qu'il aurait aimé que la jolie Shelley Hennig soit là. Shaniel/Malisaac, one-shot.


J'entre dans le restaurant, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. J'ai déjà enlevé ma veste et je sens mon coeur s'emballer. Je ne réalise pas pourquoi, mais je me met rapidement à chercher quelqu'un. La plupart de mes amis sont déjà là. C'est Ian qui m'accueille en premier.

— Ça fait un bail, Dan.

Je lui souris en retour et m'assoie à côté de lui, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de la table pour voir les autres. Mon ex-petite-amie est assise en face de moi, Crystal. À côté d'elle, je peux voir les deux Tyler, Posey et Hoechlin, et Dylan O'Brian. Ils sont collés ensemble, la plupart du temps. À la droite de Crystal, Holland me fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, alors que son petit-ami, Max, la fixe.

— Elle a toujours été aussi bizarre ?

Il se tourne vers moi en me posant sa question.

— Il me semble. C'est l'amour qui t'aveuglait.

Charlie, son frère jumeau, lui répond avec un petit clin d'oeil amusé. Elle décide de les ignorer et se met à discuter avec JR, qui est assit à côté de Ian. Il y a une place vide à côté de moi, et je réalise que la plupart de mes collègues n'ont pas pu venir ce soir. Nous voulions que tout le monde soit là, tous les acteurs des trois premières saisons, mais on savait que ça allait être difficile. Certains tournent d'autres séries, certains ne s'entendaient juste pas avec les autres acteurs. Quelque chose me frappe à ce moment-là.

— Je croyais que Shelley devait venir ?

Je regarde Ian en lui posant la question, qui est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle viendrait. Elle l'a dit à Dylan, et il l'a dit à tout le monde deux fois minimum par semaines.

— J'en sais rien. T'as eu de ces nouvelles ?

— Moi ? Non, je… Enfin, nous deux, ont…

Je me met à bégayer et Ian rigole.

— Dan, t'as l'air d'un gamin de 13 ans qui craque pour la fille trop bien pour lui.

Je rougis légèrement et me tourne pour voir si Dylan sait quoi que ce soit sur Shelley, mais il continue de discuter avec tout le monde excepté moi, comme si je n'étais pas à la même table qu'eux. _Je déteste ce type, des fois._ Je décide qu'il ne vaut mieux pas interrompre leur conversation pour prendre des nouvelles Shelley, et au lieu de ça, je prend mon téléphone pour chercher dans mes contacts.

Shelley m'a donné son numéro il y a un moment, à une convention où nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je la rencontrais, nous nous étions vu pendant une audition. Nous avions joué ensemble et échangé un baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais oublié tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit une nouvelle fois, pendant ce week-end dans le New Jersey. J'ai réalisé qu'elle est sûrement la personne la plus jolie et adorable avec qui j'ai eu la chance de passer du temps et nous nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre. Du moins, je le croyais. Après qu'elle m'ait donné son numéro de téléphone, je pensais qu'on s'enverrait des messages toute la journée, et qu'on ferait des FaceTime le soir, pour se raconter des histoires bizarres sur notre enfance. Mais je n'ai jamais reçu le moindre message, ou oser en envoyer un un.

 _Je crois que Ian a raison, après tout. Je suis exactement comme un adolescent de 13 ans._ Pour la première fois de ma vie, je prend l'initiative d'envoyer un message à la fille que je veux tellement voir, même si ça peut avoir l'air bête et gamin. En quelques minutes, j'écris un message et l'envoi au numéro qu'elle m'a donné.

Daniel: _Tu viens au repas avec le cast de Teen Wolf? On t'attendait. Moi, je t'attendais._

Mon coeur s'emballe un nouvelle fois lorsque j'envoie le message, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'annuler ce que je viens de faire. Finalement, je me concentre sur mes amis et j'essaye de faire semblant de m'intéresser à leurs conversations. Mais tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si elle va venir ce soir.

Après plusieurs verres et quasiment une demi heure de passée, un serveur s'approche de nous et prend nos commandes, alors que je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Shelley. Au moment même où j'essaye de me convaincre d'arrêter de croire qu'elle va débarquer à ce repas stupide, j'entend une voix derrière moi.

— Vraiment désolée d'être en retard.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à la jeune femme qui sourit à tout le monde. Elle n'a pas l'air de me remarquer, mais je ne vois qu'elle, à ce moment là. Comme si personne d'autre n'était là. Elle s'assoie finalement à côté de moi, à cette place vide, qui lui était visiblement réservée même si je n'étais pas au courant, et je fixe la table, trop embarrassé pour la regarder.

— J'ai eu ton message.

J'ai besoin d'une seconde avant de comprendre qu'elle me parle. Je me tourne pour la regarder, sans voix pendant un instant, avant de reprendre.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

— Je ne savais pas que tu venais non plus.

Elle fronce les sourcils. _Merde_ , elle sait que je l'attendais. Je rougis un peu avant de secouer la tête.

— Non, enfin… Je le savais. Mais tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais pas.

— Oh.

Son sourire me fait réaliser que je l'amuse, et elle se tourne pour se retrouver face à la table avant de chuchoter.

— C'est mignon.

Je voudrais la contredire mais je reste silencieux, et je réalise à quel point je suis mal-à-l'aise maintenant qu'elle est à côté de moi. Après avoir passé si longtemps sans la voir ou lui parler, j'ai décidé de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que j'avais envie qu'elle vienne à ce repas. Maintenant elle est là et, _putain_ , j'ai aucune idée de quoi dire. Que je suis content de la voir? Que je voulais pas passer pour un harceleur ? Que lorsqu'on s'est vu dans le New Jersey, je me suis souvenu de la douceur de ces lèvres contre les miennes quand nous nous sommes embrassés, même si c'était pour de faux ?

Le serveur revient avec nos plats et je choisi de manger en silence. _Allez, Daniel._ J'ai l'impression de rater une opportunité de lui expliquer que je voudrais être plus que simplement son collègue, mais je sais qu'elle me voit simplement comme 'le gars qui joue le gamin dans le réfrigérateur', comme Dylan lui a dit plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils traînaient ensemble.

— Je pensais que ce repas était seulement avec les acteurs des saisons un à trois, et pas avec les nouveaux ?

Crystal fixe Shelley du regard, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle a entendu notre conversation. Nous sommes restés amis après avoir rompu, mais ce qu'elle pense est toujours important pour moi et je ne veux pas la blesser une nouvelle fois.

— C'était le cas.

JR répond avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse poser d'autres questions, mais sa réponse ne sort pas comme il l'aurait espéré.

— Non, je veux dire, c'est toujours le cas. On était tous dans les saisons un à trois, non ?

— Non. Shelley n'était pas dans la saison un, deux ou trois. Enfin, si, dans la trois. Seulement pour coucher avec Stiles.

— C'est pas vrai !

Je savais très bien que Shelley n'aurait besoin de personne pour la défendre, mais je suis surpris qu'elle se révolte déjà contre Crystal. Tout cela devient vraiment bizarre, alors je reste là à regarder mon ex-petite-amie et la fille qui me plait se battre pour un foutu repas.

— Malia est arrivé lors de la saison trois, j'ai eu des scènes avec la plupart d'entre vous.

— Pas avec Daniel. Mais c'est pas le problème.

— C'est quoi le problème avec Daniel, alors ?

Je les regarde alors qu'elles parlent de moi, me demandant comment cette conversation va se terminer.

— Il n'y a aucun problème avec Daniel. J'ai simplement la sensation que tu ne devrais pas être là.

Cette fois, Shelley ne répond pas et je fronce les sourcils avant de me tourner vers Crystal.

— Sérieux, Crystal ? C'est dégueulasse. Et cette idée de 'saisons un à trois' était complètement conne dès le départ. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que Shelley soit là ?

— Et pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu veux qu'elle soit là ?

Sa réponse est rapide et forte, comme un cri, et personne n'ose parler après sa question. Je me sens coincé au milieu de quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir, et je ne sais même pas comment tout ça a commencé. Je me tourne pour regarder Shelley à côté de moi, mais elle se lève et quitte le restaurant.

— Beau boulot.

Je ne regarde même pas Crystal lorsque je la complimente. _Putain_ , cette fille peut être vraiment chiante, même trois ans après notre relation. Je décide de suivre Shelley, laissant mes amis et collèges derrière moi dans un silence gênant.

Shelley est dehors, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle se demande visiblement quoi faire, ou qu'elle attend quelqu'un pour la raccompagner chez elle. Je m'approche d'elle, mais elle ne me remarque toujours pas. Après quelques secondes, je demande finalement.

— Eh. Ça va ?

— Elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde, juste parce que je t'ai parlé et que, va savoir pourquoi, elle pense qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

Son honnêteté me laisse bouché bée, mais je fini par répondre lorsqu'elle me regarde enfin.

— Oui, c'était… beaucoup trop. Surtout vu qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, et plus rien entre elle et moi non plus.

J'ai l'impression que parler de ce qu'il y a eu entre Crystal et moi il y a des années et une mauvaise idée, mais elle le sait sûrement déjà, et je veux qu'elle sache que tout est fini.

— Elle n'a pas tourné la page.

— Mais moi, si.

Pendant une seconde, je me demande pourquoi j'ai sorti ça. Puis je comprend. Son affirmation était une sorte de question, et j'y ai répondu. _Et toi, est-ce que t'as tourné la page ?_ Mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau et elle s'approche de moi.

— Je suis contente que tu m'ai pas laissé seule dehors.

Je lui souris simplement, visiblement un peu gêné. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais elle est _carrément_ douée quand il s'agit de me faire perdre le contrôle, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire comme elle, et de la draguer même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit intéressée. J'enlève ma veste et je lui tend.

— Tu veux qu'on aille se chercher une pizza ? Juste nous deux ?

Elle sourit rapidement en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, alors qu'elle enfile ma veste.

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pizza et d'une discussion rigolote, là.

Je rigole à sa remarque et on commence à avancer vers le taxi le plus près.

— Comment ça, une discussion rigolote ? Je peux être sérieux aussi, tu sais.

— Je veux pas que tu sois sérieux, Daniel. Je veux que tu me fasse rire et que tu me fasses oublier toutes les mauvaises choses qui viennent de se produire.

Je la regarde rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Elle y entre sans me regarder, mais je peux voir un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle fini sa phrase.

— C'est pour ça que tu me plais.


End file.
